Rebel
by EradrinSkyleaf
Summary: Moons after the Dark Forest attacked the Clans, BloodClan has risen again, plan in for their revenge on all four Clans. There are a group of rebels within BloodClan, trying to stop their horrible ways. Hawk, one of these rebels, is exiled for his "treachery" and leaves to find the Clans. He joins ThunderClan, but will they be able to look beyond his gruesome past and accept him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was suffering from writer's block for my other fan fictions, and I wanted to create a new story, so my friend Abbie gave me this idea after I asked her.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hawk, you are hereby banished from BloodClan. Go now, or you will be killed." I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the ground, curling my lip. My so-called "treachery" had been for a good reason. These maggot-eating excuses for cats couldn't see beyond their own noses. All they cared about was to kill and destroy, to dominate all. And their favorite subject: revenge.

"You will not continue with your vile ways." I snarled, blood spurting from a wound on my side. "I will be back. You just wait."

The huge, scarred BloodClan leader smirked and leaped down from the pile of twoleg stuff. "I caught you feeding information to opposing cats." He shoved his face in front of mine, his breath stinking of crow-food and blood. "Spy. And you know what happened to them." I suppressed a shiver and blocked the gruesome memories out of my mind.

"Snake-heart!" I spat, rage flaming in my eyes. "Crow-food eating vermin!"

He snorted. "Get out." I was roughly shoved aside by two of his guards. One of them showed me the tiniest bit of sympathy. I looked sorrowfully into his eyes.

"Brother." I whispered. "Don't do this." The brief sympathy was gone.

"I have to do my duty, Hawk. You know this."

I shook my head. "There is always a choice." Sadness filled my heart. "Snake, we have been best friends since we were kits." My brother's eyes were cold.

"Run. And never return." He growled, and flexed his reinforced claws. The dog teeth glinted in the dying rays of the sun. I felt my tail droop. Everything that I had cared for had betrayed me.

"Please." I whispered. Snake let out an angry yowl and slashed his claws on my flank. I gasped in agony as his reinforced claws slid down through my flesh, cutting a deep, jagged wound across my skin. Blood spraying out of my new wound, I turned tail and fled.

* * *

I had one word to describe myself: bedraggled. I had put cobwebs in my wounds to stop the bleeding, but it had barely done any use. Infection was flaming up in my wounds now. Searing pain and heat swept across myself. I needed help. But where could I go? BloodClan would kill me, I refuse to allow twolegs to help, and I haven't seen any helpful cats around... What are they afraid of, me? Oh, wait. My BloodClan collar. My tooth collar. Ugh.

I growled as I thought of my former comrades. Disgusting rats. Killing for fun. Kill or be killed. Ha. Well, I'm not like them. I'm going against them. But not now. I have to get this collar off first.

I spotted a nearby bush on the moor. Well, it used to be a moor. Except, a while ago, twolegs came through and destroyed it, along with the forest. Along with the "pesky" Clans the leader would tell us about. I spotted the whole bunch of them leaving. I wonder where they went?

I stumbled up to the bush and snagged my claws on my collar, hooking it to a nearby branch, and pulled. Hard. Very soon it snapped. I sighed with relief.

* * *

It's almost sundown, and I have nowhere to shelter for the night. I can feel the fever rising to my head, and by now, I'm just about done. I collapse on the ground and watch flames wash over my eyes, throwing me into an uncomfortable sleep.

First I see my mother. She wasn't bad like the rest of them, either. She taught us to hunt and fight. When we were old enough to understand, she told us about the life of BloodClan. I was horrified. But she also told us about the secret rebellion against BloodClan, which had begun to take over again now that the Clan cats were gone. She was part of the rebellion. But she was caught and exiled, just like me. Poor Princess. She used to be a kittypet, but was captured and forced to become part of BloodClan.

Next I see my father. Ice. He named Snake after his brother. He left BloodClan a long time ago, when Firestar attacked with a few cats from his Clan. I was only a newborn kit then.

Then I see my brother. The one who betrayed me. His image is quickly gone.

The last image I see is my sister. I feel grief rising up in my throat as I think of Feather. She was so sweet and kind, she didn't deserve to be pushed onto the Thunderpath by BloodClan's new leader. She got caught as well. And was killed by a monster to pay for it.

I woke up with a start, but I couldn't move, my body felt as if it was on fire. My throat is parched and my head throbs. "Help..." I muttered as loud as I could. A see a black and white cat stalk up to me, and I felt disbelief in my clouded vision. "Ice..." The cat flinched. Not Ice.

"I'll get you help." He muttered, and raced away.

"Wait..." I whispered, flames over my eyes once more, "Come back..." The flames attacked me violently, and I felt myself sink into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyyyyyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I need you to vote on my poll (on my profile) before I update again. Pretty please? With sprinkles on top? And cherries? :)


End file.
